


A Fit Mess (Art)

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After the war, everyone thinks Draco is a bit of a mess — and then there's Ron, who mostly thinks he's actually a rather fit... mess</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fit Mess (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This Bloody Cat (lulum26c)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+Bloody+Cat+%28lulum26c%29).



> **Warnings or Content** : A _bad_ interpretation of ["The Kiss" by Gustav Klimt](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Kiss_%28Klimt%29)
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> **Notes** : My dearest TBC, I hope you enjoy this.

  
**A Fit Mess**

* * *

* * *

**Art belongs to the artist, please do not share / copy / post anywhere else without explicit permission**  


**Author's Note:**

> [We love comments! Comment here or on LIVEJOURNAL for the artist!](http://ron-draco-fest.livejournal.com/13024.html)


End file.
